LE115
Broadcast Date *1991-09 Cassette Brand / Description *Memorex MRX-IS Length *C-90 Description *Lee's No. 115 written on tape label. Quality *Variable mainly good. Speed variations throughout which have been hopefully corrected Tracklisting *Katch 22: Diary Of A Blackman Living In The Land Of The Lost (album - Diary Of A Blackman Living In The Land Of The Lost) Kold Sweat KSLP 01 01 September 1991 *1:49 *Kalimba: Okula Nde Mavuto (cassette - Pamtondo Songs From Malawi) Pamtondo 07 September 1991 *6:44 *Gate: Never (v/a 7" EP - I Hear The Devil Calling Me) Drag City DC008 07 September 1991 *7:41 *Nation 12: Electrofear (12") Rhythm King EBU 2T 07 September 1991 *Time check - 1:43 Neale James in 17 mins. *11:40 *Lazy Cowgirls: The Wayward Wind (2x7" - There's A New Girl In Town) Sympathy For The Record Industry SFTRI 122 *14:22 *snippet *14:40 *F-9s: The Same Old Thing (12" - U.B. Nice) Kold Sweat KS 114 *20:05 *Photon Inc. Feat. Paula Brion: Generate Power (12") Strictly Rhythm 15 September 1991 *23:17 *snippet *23:21 *Crabstick: A Little Dab'll Do You (album - Stud Or Houseboy?) Feel Good All Over FGAO 3 15 September 1991 *25:00 *Nightmares On Wax: Coming Down (album - A Word Of Science (The 1st & Final Chapter)) Warp WARP LP4 15 September 1991 *30:25 *Pixies: Head On (album - Trompe Le Monde) 4AD 15 September 1991 *32:39 *Fall: So What About It? (12") Cog Sinister 15 September 1991 *37:20 *Player Piano: Naked (album - On the Edge Of The Flame) B-Low 15 September 1991 *41:07 *Public Enemy: Can't Truss It (12") Def Jam 15 September 1991 *45:07 *Bass Kruncher: Keep Calm (Mare Street Mix) (12") Lafayette LA 2416 6 28 September 1991 *50:07 *Moondog: Tugboat Toccata (album - More Moondog / The Story Of Moondog) Prestige CDJZD 006 28 September 1991 *52:37 *into snippet *Primal Scream: Slip Inside This House (album - Screamadelica) Creation CRELP 076 28 September 1991 *57:47 *snippet *57:58 *Billy Bragg: God's Footballer (album - Don't Try This At Home) Go! Discs 828 279 prob ''28 September 1991 *1:00:59 *snippet about Kama Sutra *1:00:09 *Copesetics: Collegian (v/a album - Dangerous Doo Wop Volume No 2) DDW 801 ''prob ''28 September 1991 *1:03:31 *Fall: Spoilt Victorian Child (album - This Nation's Saving Grace) Beggars Banquet BEGA 67 ''prob ''28 September 1991 *1:07:41 *West 1: National Radio ''prob ''28 September 1991 *1:11:10 *''in our house, we're very much in favour of... *Holger Hiller: Sur La Tête (album - As Is) Mute CD STUMM 60 28 September 1991 *into *Red Rose: We A Rude Boy (7") Two Friends'' prob ''28 September 1991 *1:16:24 *Fortran 5: Heart On The Line (Voodoo Child Mix) (12") Mute 12 MUTE 129 ''prob ''28 September 1991 *1:21:13 *A Tribe Called Quest: Jazz (We've Got) 28 September 1991 *1:25:21 *Heaven 17: We Don't Need This Fascist Groove Thang (12") Virgin VS 400-12 28 September 1991 *1:29:30 *Rum & Black: Wicked (12" Without Ice LP Sampler) Shut Up And Dance SUADSAMPLER3 28 September 1991 *1:33:51 *Bizarre Inc: Such A Feeling (Love Decade Mix) (Such A Feeling (Love Decade Mix) / Raise Me (Eon's Ascension Mix) Vinyl Solution STORM 32R 14 September 1991 *1:35:34 Ripper *Weatherman22 Date Sent * Date Returned * Notes *Peel September 1991 Lee Tape 115 Category:Lee Tapes Category:Sent Category:Finished